Pokemon: Adventures of Kalos
by Fanxus Fiction
Summary: A young boy with an Eevee starts a new Journey through the Kalos Region with a group of friends. He will battle other Trainers, meet lots of new Pokemon, and make new friends during his journey through Kalos to fulfil his dreams!
1. Chapter 1 - A Boy, With a Pokemon

Author's Note - Hello guys. Welcome to Pokemon: Kalos Adventures! Hope you like this Pokemon Fanficton, Cause it's gonna be awesome! This Fanfiction is gonna have awesome Pokemon battles, epic adventures, and lots of Pokemon. Hope you enjoy Pokemon Kalos Legends!

Welcome to the Pokemon World. A place where Pokemon and humans can live together in peace. In this world, there is all kinds of different Pokemon. There are also different Pokemon types and regions. Kids that are 10 years old get to get their first Pokemon and start their new journey. With the Pokemon you have, you can battle other trainers and their Pokemon. and at the end of the battle they become friends. You also have to win badges, which is prove of their strength and can enter the Pokemon League. In this story, we join a kid who is about to start his new journey in the region known as the Kalos Region. Welcome to Pokemon: Kalos Adventures!

* * *

_**Chapter 1: A Boy, With a Pokemon**_

* * *

The story starts when a young boy in an Apartment Building in **Lumoise City** wakes up.

Beep, beep, beep, beep!

The alarm clock was ringing and the young boy turned it off. He got up and he had Blonde Short Curly Hair, Brown Eyes, and had Blue Pajamas with Tiny Pictures of Moons.

"Yawn." The boy yawned. "Yes! Today's the day."

The young boy opened his window and yelled out.

"Get ready **Kalos** **R****egion**! Here comes Cody Jackson!" Cody yelled.

"Cody! Breakfast is ready!" A women's voice yelled.

"Coming mom, Just gotta get dressed first!" Cody yelled.

Then an **Eevee **came out under Cody's bed and yelled out.

"Eevee!" Eevee yelled.

"Good morning Eevee. Guess what, Today's the day we go on our Pokemon journey together." Cody said.

"Eevee Eve!" Eevee yelled, in exciement.

"Aright! Time to get dressed." Cody said.

* * *

_**A few minutes later**_

* * *

Cody was now wearing a Red Cap with a Pokeball in the middle, a Blue Jacket with a Red Shirt under it, Red Gloves but the fingers and thumb is out and the pinkie finger in the glove on each hand, and Black Sneakers.

"Cody! Hurry up! Your pancakes are getting cold!" Cody's mom yelled.

"Coming! Let's go Eevee." said Cody.

"Eevee!" Eevee yelled.

Cody opened the door and Eevee and Cody ran out of Cody's Room.

* * *

**_In the Kitchen_**

* * *

Cody and Eevee came in the Kitchen. Then Cody sat down and started eating his pancakes.

"Here's your food Eevee." Cody's mom said.

Cody's mom had a dress. The top was Black and the bottom was Yellow. She had Brown Long Hair, and Brown Eyes.

"Eve Eevee Eve!" Eevee yelled.

Eevee was then eating the **Pokemon food**.

"So mom. You know what day today is?" Cody asked.

"Sigh. I know. Today's the day you start your Pokemon journey with Eevee." Cody's mom replied.

"Yeah!" Cody yelled.

"Yeah... I'm sure gonna miss you both." Cody's mom said.

"Don't worry mom, We're make sure to visit when we can. and I'll come back once I finish my journey through Kalos. Right Eevee?" Cody asked.

"Eevee!" Eevee replied.

"Alright." Cody's mom said.

"You know what mom. I'm really glad I met Eevee. Cause of her, I got to have a Pokemon as a friend. Which is her." Cody said.

"Yeah, Eevee also helps around the house sometimes. Even thought it's small." Cody's mom said.

"Eevee!" Eevee yelled.

"You know. It feels like yesterday when I first met Eevee." said Cody.

* * *

_**In an memory**_

* * *

In the memory, There was a young Cody and a young boy with Black Short Spiky Hair, a Yellow Shirt, Black Shorts. Black Eyes, and Brown Sandals playing with a ball in a different city near the forest.

"Here it comes Cody!" The other boy yelled.

"I got it!" Young Cody yelled.

The other young boy hit the ball really hard and young Cody catch it. But young Cody missed the ball and went into the Forest.

"Aw man! Our ball!" The young boy whined.

"Don't worry. I'll go get it." Young Cody said.

"But Cody, the Forest is filled with Pokemon that might hurt you. There's also been reports that some wild **Pidgey** has been attacking other people and Pokemon." The young boy said.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Young Cody said.

"Okay. But be careful." The young boy said.

"K." said young Cody.

Then young Cody went into the Forest to get the ball.

* * *

_**In a Forest**_

* * *

Young Cody was deep in the Forest still looking for the ball.

"There it is!" Young Cody yelled.

Young Cody picked up the ball and then heard a Pokemon screaming.

"Eevee!" The Pokemon screamed.

"What's that? It sounded like a Pokemon." Young Cody said.

Then he heard it again.

"Eevee!" The Pokemon screamed again.

"Whatever that is, it sounds like it's in pain." Young Cody said.

Young Cody ran to the sound of the voice when he saw an Eevee being attacked by Pidgeys!

"Hey! Leave it alone!" Young Cody yelled.

The Pidgeys then looked at Young Cody and started attacking him!

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Young Cody yelled.

The injured Eevee got up and saw young Cody being attacked by the Pidgeys.

"Run! Don't worry about me! Just go!" Young Cody yelled.

"Eevee." Eevee said.

Then, the injured Eevee generated a **Shadow Ball** and blasted it at the Pidgeys. Then, the wild Pidgeys flew away.

"Phew. Oh no!" Young Cody yelled.

The Eevee fell down and Young Cody came up to it and picked it up.

"Thanks for helping me." Young Cody said.

"Eevee." Eevee said.

"Don't worry, I'll get you some help you." Young Cody said.

* * *

_**Back at in the Kitchen**_

* * *

Then, I showed Eevee to you and Max and we took it to the **Pokemon Center**." said Cody.

"Yes." Cody's mom said.

"Then, we played with Eevee for awhile and we said she can go. But she wouldn't leave. So you kept her for me till I become old enough to become a **Pokemon Trainer**." Cody said.

"Yes. and look at you now. Your 10 years old and old enough to become a Pokemon Trainer." Cody's mom said.

"Yeah. You know, I'm really gonna miss you too mom." Cody said.

"Awwww." said Cody's mom.

Then Eevee came near Cody's mom's legs.

"Eevee." Eevee said.

"I'll miss you too Eevee." Cody's mom said.

"Well, time to get going." said Cody.

* * *

_**Outside the Apartment Building**_

* * *

"Before you go Cody. Here." said Cody's mom.

Cody's mom gave Cody a Yellow Bag with a pokeball in the middle.

"Thanks mom." Cody said.

"and here's Eevee's **Pokeball**." Cody's mom said, handing him the Pokeball.

"Thanks mom, but I won't need it. I'm gonna let Eevee be outside with me during my journey." said Cody.

"Just take it, in case you need it." said Cody's mom.

"Okay. Thanks mom." said Cody.

Cody took the Pokeball and he and Eevee ran.

"Bye mom!" yelled Cody.

"Bye Cody! Make sure to call me!" Cody's mom yelled.

"I will!" Cody yelled.

"Eevee!" Eevee yelled.

Now Cody and Eevee are off for their first Pokemon Journey!


	2. Chapter 2 - Cody's First Battle

Author's Notes - Yo guys! I hope you like the story, cause it's about to get exciting. So let's begin.

Last time, a boy named Cody is about to start his new Pokemon journey with a Pokemon named Eevee. He and his mom were remembering how they first met Eevee. After the memory, Cody's mom got Cody ready for his Pokemon journey. Now Cody and Eevee are going on their Pokemon journey. What will next? Read and find out! Read and Review.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Cody's First Battle**_

* * *

Cody and Eevee were on their way to **Professor Sycamore's** **Lab**. They finally got to the Professor Sycamore's Lab.

"There's the Lab Eevee. Let's go in so we can get the equipment we need for our journey." said Cody.

"Eevee!" Eevee yelled.

Then both Cody and Eevee went inside Professor Sycamore's Lab.

* * *

_**Inside Professor Sycamore's Lab**_

* * *

Cody and Eevee were now inside Professor Sycamore's Lab and Cody yelled out.

"Professor Sycamore! It's me! Cody! I'm here for my equipment for my journey!" Cody yelled.

Ah Cody! Is that you I hear!" A voice yelled.

"Yeah! It's me Professor!" Cody yelled.

"Okay I'm coming!" Professor Sycamore yelled.

Then Professor Sycamore came out of from the right and came up to Cody.

"Ah Cody! It's good to see you. Are you 10 years old already?" The Professor asked.

"Yep!" Cody replied.

"Eevee!" Eevee yelled.

"Ah and it's good to see you too Eevee." said Professor Sycamore.

"Eevee!" Eevee yelled.

"Now, what are you here for again?" The Professor asked.

"I thought my mom talked to you about this. You need to give me the equipment I need for my journey." Cody replied.

"Oh right. Wait here." said the Professor.

"Okay." Cody said.

Then, the professor went back where he came out to get Cody's equipment.

* * *

_**A minute later**_

* * *

Then, Professor Sycamore came back with a wooden box.

"Here Cody." said the Professor.

Sycamore handed Cody the wooden box.

"What's this?" Cody asked.

"Open it." said the Professor.

Cody opened the wooden box and saw a **PokeDex and **5 Pokeballs.

"Sweet! A PokeDex and Pokeballs!" Cody exclaimed.

"Yep! I kept it in a wooden box just for you." Professor Sycamore said.

"I'm lucky that you and my mom have known each other since you were kids." said Cody.

"Yeah. So do you know how to use the Pokeballs and PokeDex?" Sycamore asked.

"Yeah, I learned this in Pokémon School. **The PokeDex can analyze Pokemon and give the Trainer information about that Pokemon. and the Pokeballs helps the Trainer capture other Pokemon**." Cody replied.

"Correct! Now Cody, are you sure you don't want to take one of the **starter Pokemon** I have?" The Professor asked.

"Yes. I want to start my first journey and step out of this city with Eevee by my side." Cody said, looking down at Eevee

"Eevee!" Eevee yelled.

"Okay." said the Professor.

"Alright Eevee, let me see what the PokeDex says about you." said Cody.

Cody pointed the PokeDex at Eevee and the PokeDex said: "Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon. Eevee has an unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to the environment in which it lives. Radiation from various stones causes this Pokémon to evolve."

"Hey Professor! I picked out my starter Pokemon!" A voice yelled.

Then, from the same direction Professor Sycamore came out from was a Black Short Spiky Haired kid with a Red T-shirt with a Pokeball in the middle, Black Pants, Black Eyes, and Black and White Sneakers.

"Max!" Cody yelled, in a surprised voice.

"Oh, hey Cody, nice to see you." Max greeted.

"You too." Cody greeted back.

"Eevee!" Eevee yelled.

"Nice to see you too Eevee." said Max

"So, I'm guessing your here to start your Pokemon journey too. So, you came here to get your first Pokemon right." said Cody.

"That's right! and look what Pokemon I chose." Max said.

Cody then saw Max holding a **Chespin **in his arms.

"Whoa! Is that a Chespin?" Cody asked.

"Yep!" Max replied.

"Awesome." Cody exclaimed

Cody pointed his PokeDex at Chespin and it said: "Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokemon. Such a thick shell of wood covers its head and back that even a direct hit from a truck wouldn't faze it."

"Awesome!" Cody exclaimed.

"Eevee!" Eevee yelled, Putting her paw up to say hi.

"Chespin!" Chespin yelled.

"Looks like your Pokemon are becoming friends already." Professor Sycamore said.

"Hey! I got an idea Max." Cody said.

"What?" Max asked.

"How about we have a **Pokemon battle**?" Cody asked.

"Sure." Max replied.

"Yes! I always wanted my first Pokemon battle to be with my best friend since we were young." said Cody.

"Yeah, I can tell this Battle is gonna be exciting." Max said.

"Well, if your having a battle, please do it outside. Don't want you missing up my Lab." said the Professor.

"Okay Professor." said Max.

"You ready to battle Eevee?" Cody asked.

"Eevee!" Eevee replied.

"How about you Chespin? You want to battle?" Max asked.

"Chespin!" Chespin replied.

"Alright! Get ready Max, cause this is gonna be an awesome battle!" Cody yelled.

"Yeah!" Max yelled.

* * *

_**Outside Professor Sycamore's Pokemon Lab**_

* * *

Max and Cody are getting ready to start their battle.

"Alright, **Let's check your moves with the PokeDex Eevee**." said Cody.

Cody pointed his PokeDex at Eevee and checked her moves and it said: "Eevee's moves:** Shadow Ball, Tackle, Tail Whip, and Swift.**" said the PokeDex.

"Sweet moves! This is gonna be awesome!" Cody yelled.

The battle was just about to begin.

"I'll be the referee." Professor Sycamore said. "The battle between Max Shifter! and Cody Jackson will now begin! Each Trainer will use one Pokemon! The battle will be over when either sides Pokemon is unable to battle! and begin!"

"Alright Chespin! **Vine Whip**!" Max yelled.

Chespin then took out vines and attacked Eevee.

"Eevee dodge!" Cody yelled.

Eevee then dodged the Vine Whips.

"Now use Shadow Ball!" Cody yelled.

Eevee generated a ball of shadow and shot it at Chespin.

"Chespin! Push that Shadow Ball back with Vine Whip!" Max yelled.

Chespin used the vines to push back the Shadow Ball and it went through Eevee.

"Huh? It didn't damage Eevee? Why?" Cody asked.

"That's because **Normal Type Pokemon are immune to Ghost Type Moves, Such as Eevee and Shadow Ball!**" Professor Sycamore yelled.

"Oh right. Learned that in School. Alright Eevee use Swift!" Cody yelled.

Eevee then shot stars out of it's mouth.

"Chespin dodge it!" Max yelled.

Chespin then dodged the attack.

Alright **Rollout!**" Max yelled.

Chespin then rolled and attacked Eevee!

"Try using Swift to stop it!" Cody yelled.

Eevee then used Swift to stop Chespin's Rollout attack, but it didn't work and it hit Eevee!

"Yes! Finally a hit!" Max yelled.

"Eevee quick get up!" Cody yelled.

Eevee got up.

"Yes!" Cody yelled.

"Yeah, but your still gonna lose. **Rollout doesn't stop and every time it attack, it becomes stronger!**" Max yelled.

"Oh no." Cody said.

"Alright Chespin unleash your Rollout again!" Max shouted.

Chespin rolled again and attacked.

"Eevee dodge it!" Cody yelled.

Eevee dodged the Rollout attack.

"Now Tail Whip!" Cody shouted.

Eevee whipped her tail at Chespin.

"**Tail Whip lowers Chespin's defense.**" Cody stated.

"Oh yeah! That won't stop us! Rollout!" Max shouted.

Chespin used Rollout once again to attack Eevee.

"Dodge it and then use Shadow Ball!" Cody yelled.

Eevee dodged it and used Shadow Ball at Chespin and it hit it.

"Chespin!" Chespin yelled.

"Oh no Chespin!" Max yelled.

"Now use Tackle quick!" Cody yelled.

Eevee charged at Chespin and hit it!

"Chespin!" Chespin yelled.

Then, they both gasped a little. Then Chespin fell down!

"Chespin!" Max shouted.

"Chespin is unable to battle! Cody and Eevee win!" Professor Sycamore yelled.

"Alright! Great job Eevee!" Cody yelled.

"Eevee!" Eevee yelled.

Then Max came up to Chespin and picked him up.

"You did great Chespin, for your first battle." Max said.

"Chespin." Chespin said.

"Alright, go in your Pokeball and rest." said Max.

Max pointed the Pokeball at Chespin and Chespin was sent into the Pokeball. Then, Max came up to Cody.

"Nice job. For a second there I thought I was going to win." Max said.

"To tell you the truth. When you told me what Rollout could do I thought I was going to lose." Cody said.

"Yeah, but you still beat me. Next time we'll battle again and I'll get stronger you hear?" Max asked.

"Yeah, but I bet I'll win again." Cody said.

"You wish. I'm gonna train really hard!" Max yelled.

"Well then, How about we go inside the Lab and I'll heal your Pokemon and give you boys something to drink after a hard working battle." The Professor said.

"Okay!" Both Cody and Max yelled.

Then, all three of them went back inside Professor Sycamore's Lab.


	3. Chapter 3 - A New Kind of Evolution

Author's Note - Welcome to Chapter 3 of this FanFiction! Before we begin, someone named Mew-Loves-Cakes asked me why I put some of the words I use in this FanFiction in bold. Well Mew, I'm here to tell you why. I put some of my words in bold to show that they are important or facts. For example, the Pokeballs, that is important cause it helps you capture Pokemon. and what Max said about Rollout, "Rollout doesn't stop and every time it attacks, it becomes stronger!" That was a fact about Rollout so, I put it in bold. So, Mew-Loves-Cakes, if your reading this, I hope you now understand why I put some of my words in bold. In fact, my other FanFiction Code Lyoko: Re-Evolution has words that are in bold too for facts and important stuff about Code Lyoko. Well, now that that's covered, time to begin!

Last time, Cody and Eevee went to Professor Sycamore's Lab to get the equipment they need for their journey. Then, they saw Max there getting his new Pokemon Chespin. Cody then challenged Max to a battle to see who's Pokemon is stronger. Max almost won with Chespin's Rollout attack, But unfortunately, Max lost to Cody's Eevee. What will happen next after that exciting battle. Read and find out! Read and Review.

* * *

_**Chapter 3: A New Kind Of Evolution**_

* * *

Professor Sycamore came with a plate with three cups of water with two ice cubes in each one of them and set it down on the table.

"Here you go boys. Fresh ice cold water." said the Professor Sycamore.

"Thank you Professor." Both Cody and Max said.

Then, all three of them grabbed their cups of water and drank them.

"Ah! A cold drink is good when you just got out of a tough battle." said the Professor.

"Yeah, I feel refreshed already." Max said.

"So, how are Eevee and Chespin?" Cody asked.

"Don't worry Cody, they're both fine. It was just a battle for fun, so they're not hurt badly. They should rest though. How about you two start your journey tomorrow?" The Professor asked.

"Okay." Cody replied.

"Guess we have a reason to go back home, huh?" Max asked.

Then Max saw a **Garchomp** being scanned.

"Whoa! Check that out. It's a Garchomp." Max said.

"Whoa, cool!" Cody yelled.

Cody took and his PokeDex and pointed it at Garchomp and it said: "Garchomp, the Mach Pokemon. It flies at speeds equal to a jet fighter plane. It never allows its prey to escape."

"Whoa! I'd like a Pokemon like that someday." Cody said.

"Why is it being scanned? Is something wrong with it?" Max asked.

"No, not at all." The Professor replied. "We're actually scanning it to discover the secrets to a new kind of evolution."

"A new kind of evolution?" Max asked.

"What is it called?" Cody asked.

"It's called **Mega Evolution.**" The Professor replied.

"Mega Evolution?" Cody asked.

"I've never heard of it before. What's it do?" Max asked.

"Well, according to my research **Mega Evolution is when a Pokemon evolves and it becomes stronger.**" The Professor replied.

"But isn't that the same as normal evolution Professor?" Max asked.

"No Max. You see **Mega Evolution only can work with two things. A special stone and a strong bond between a Pokemon and it's Trainer.**" The Professor replied.

"Wow! That sounds amazing!" Max exclaimed.

"There's more. **At the end of the battle, a Pokemon has to go back to it's original form.**" said the Professor.

"Whoa! It can change back?" Cody asked.

"Yes." said the Professor.

"Is there anymore things about Mega Evolution?" Max asked.

"No, I'm afraid that's all I can get." Professor Sycamore replied.

"Wow! Mega Evolution sounds awesome! I wonder if Eevee can Mega Evolution?" Cody asked.

"Well, I hope I can figure out more about this evolution." The Professor replied.

"We'll help you Professor." Max said.

"You will?" The Professor asked.

"Yeah! When any of us see a Pokemon Mega Evolve, we can tell you how powerful it was. Maybe we can even bring some notes too." Max replied.

"Yeah! I would love to see a Pokemon Mega evolve." said Cody.

"Well, I hope I can count on you two to help me with my research." said Professor Sycamore.

"Don't worry Professor, you can count on us." Cody said.

"Yeah." said Max

"Great!" Professor Sycamore yelled.

"Professor Sycamore! The Pokemon are completely healed!" A women's voice yelled.

"Ah, thank you. Bring them here." The Professor said.

"Okay." The women said.

Then, a Blonde haired women with Black Glasses with White Lab Coat, White Pants, and Yellow Eyes came with Eevee and Chespin.

"Eevee!" Eevee yelled.

"Chespin!" Chespin yelled.

"Hey Eevee, How ya doing?" Cody asked.

"Eevee!" Eevee replied.

"How about you Chespin?" Max asked.

"Chespin!" Chespin replied.

"Well, I bet you two are glad they're ok after that battle." said the Professor.

"Yep." Both Cody and Max said.

"Well, you two should better go home. You need plenty of rest to start your journeys tomorrow." said Professor Sycamore.

"Right." Both Max and Cody said.

"Eevee!" Eevee yelled.

"Chespin!" Chespin yelled.

* * *

_**In Cody's Apartment Building**_

* * *

Cody and Eevee were getting ready for bed for their journey tomorrow.

"Eevee, I wonder if you can Mega Evolve too?" Cody asked.

"Eevee?" Eevee asked.

"Yeah, you don't know if you could Mega Evolve either." Cody replied. "Maybe one day, I can have a Pokemon who can Mega Evolve. I just need to find the stone I need and have a strong bond with it. Well, time to go to bed. Better get plenty of rest Eevee, cause tomorrow we'll going to REALLY start our journey tomorrow."

"Eevee!" Eevee yelled.

"Well, good night." said Cody.

"Eevee!" Eevee yelled.

Then, both of them went to sleep getting ready for their journey tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4 - Cody's First Gym Battle

Author's Note - Time for Chapter 4. There's gonna be an exciting batte in this one. Let's see who wins.

Last time, Professor Sycamore told Cody and Max about Mega Evolution. Cody and Max offered to help Professor Sycamore's research on Mega Evolution. So now, Cody and Max aren't just going on their journeys to follow their dreams, but also to help Professor Sycamore's research on Mega Evolution. Well they'll be able to help Professor Sycamore's Mega Evolution research? Read and find out! Read and Review.

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Cody's First Gym Battle**_

* * *

Cody and Eevee have just left for their journey.

"C'mon Eevee! Let's go see if Max would like to join us on our journey." said Cody.

"Eevee!" Eevee yelled.

Now, they are going to Max's house.

* * *

_**At Max's House**_

* * *

"What?! Max already left on his journey?!" Cody shouted.

"I'm afriad so Cody." A women said.

Cody was talking to a Long Black Haired women, With a White Top with tiny flowers on it, Black Pants, Black Eyes, and Black Pumps.

"K. Thank you Mrs. Shifter." said Cody.

"Anytime Cody." said Max's mom.

Then, Mrs. Shifter closed the door and Cody and Eevee walked away.

"Well, **how about we go sign up for the Pokemon League?**" Cody asked.

"Eevee!" Eevee replied.

"We should be able to sign up at the Pokemon Center. Let's go." Cody said.

"Eevee!" Eevee yelled.

Then, they went to the Pokemon Center to go and sign up for the Pokemon League.

* * *

_**At the Pokemon Center**_

* * *

Eevee and Cody were now in the Pokemon Center ready to sign up for the Pokemon League.

"Hello! Welcome to the Pokemon Center." A women's voice said.

"Oh! Hi **Nurse Joy.**" Cody greeted.

"Hello young man. What can I do for you?" asked Nurse Joy.

"I would like to sign up for the Pokemon League please." Cody replied.

"Sure, just give me your PokeDex and I'll sign you up." said Nurse Joy.

"Alright." Cody said.

Cody handed Nurse Joy his PokeDex and scanned it. Then, she gave the PokeDex back to Cody.

"Your all signed Cody Jackson." said Nurse Joy.

"Thank you." Cody said.

"and here's your **Badge Case. This will let you store your badges you get from Pokemon Gyms. and once you have all 8 badges you can enter the Kalos Pokemon League.**" said Nurse Joy.

"Sweet! So, do you know where I can find a Pokemon Gym?" Cody asked.

"There's a Gym right here in Lumiose City." Nurse Joy replied.

"Sweet! Can you tell me where I can find the Pokemon Gym in Lumoise City?" Cody asked.

"Do you know **Prism Tower** Cody?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yeah. It's the tallest building in all of Lumiose." Cody replied.

"Well,** Prism Tower is the Pokemon Gym.**" replied Nurse Joy.

"Whoa! Really?!" Cody shouted.

"Yes." replied Nurse Joy.

"K thanks. C'mon Eevee! We're going to Prism Tower!" yelled Cody.

"Eevee!" Eevee yelled.

* * *

**_At Prism Tower_**

* * *

Cody and Eevee finally got to Prism Tower.

"There it is! Let's go Eevee." said Cody.

"Eevee!" Eevee yelled.

Then, Eevee and Cody went inside Prism Tower.

* * *

_**Inside Prism Tower**_

* * *

Cody and Eevee were now inside Prism Tower.

"Finally! **Why'd we have to answer questions first about Pokemon anyways?!**" Cody shouted.

So, your the opponent?" A voice asked.

"Yeah! Are you the **Gym Leader** of this Gym?" Cody asked.

"Why yes, I am." The voice replied.

Then, the lights suddenly turned on and Cody saw a Bright Yellow Scruffy Haired boy with Glasses, Blue Eyes, and a Blue Jumpsuit with a yellow collar, and yellow stripes on the knees and bottom cuffs.

"My name is Clemont. I suppose you came to challenge me right?" Clemont asked.

"Yeah I am!" Cody replied.

"How many badges do you have?" Clemont asked.

"Actually, I don't have any badges. I just signed up for the Pokemon League." Cody replied.

"Really. Well,** according to Pokemon League rules, I must accept every challenge****.**" said Clemont.

"Okay. Let's get started. My name is Cody by the way." said Cody.

"Alright, let's go!" Clemont yelled.

Clemont then took out a Pokeball and throwed it.

"Go! **Heliolisk!**" Clemont yelled, throwing the Pokemon.

Then, the Pokemon Heliolisk came out of the Pokeball.

"A Heliolisk, huh?" Cody asked.

Cody took out his PokeDex and pointed it at Heliolisk and it said: Heliolisk, the Generator Pokemon. It stimulates its muscles with electricity, boosting the strength in its legs and enabling it to run 100 yards in five seconds."

"Alright! Eevee let's go!" Cody yelled.

"Eevee!" Eevee yelled, jumping onto the battlefield.

"I let you take the first move." said Clemont.

"How nice of you. Eevee Shadow Ball!" Cody yelled.

Eevee then generated a Shadow Ball and launched it at Heliolisk!

"Heliolisk dodge it!" Clemont yelled.

"Heliolisk dodged the Shadow Ball.

"Now, **Thunderbolt!**" Clemont yelled.

Heliolisk then used it's body to generate electricity and attacked Eevee!

"Eevee!" Eevee yelled, when the Thunderbolt hit it.

"Eevee are you ok!" Cody yelled.

"Eevee!" Eevee yelled, getting up.

But then, Eevee suddenly went a little lower and electricity was around it's body.

"Eevee what's wrong?" Cody asked.

"It's **Paralyzed!**" Clemont yelled.

"Paralyzed?!" Cody shouted.

"You see, **sometimes when electric type moves hit it's opponent, it can paralyze it.**" Clemont replied.

"Aw man! This is bad!" Cody yelled.

"Now, Heliolisk use **Quick Attack!**" Cloment yelled.

Then, Heliolisk ran quick to attack Eevee.

"Eevee, stop it with Shadow Ball!" Cody yelled.

Eevee was able to launch the Shadow Ball, but then it stopped.

"What?!" Cody shouted.

"It's because of the paralysis.** It stops Eevee from moving!**" Clemont stated.

"Grrrr!" Cody yelled.

Then, Heliolisk hit Eevee with it's Quick Attack!

"Eevee!" Eevee yelled, after being hit by the Quick Attack.

"Eevee!" Cody shouted. "Eevee can you still stand!"

"Eevee." Eevee said, getting up slowly in pain.

"Now, hold it down with **Grass Knot!**" Clemont yelled.

Then, a leaf hold down Eevee.

"No Eevee!" Cody shouted.

"I think it's time for me to end this. Heliolisk use Thunderbolt!" Clemont yelled.

Heliolisk was about to use Thunderbolt on Eevee again!

"Stop it!" Cody shouted.

"Huh?" Clemont asked.

"I... surrender." Cody replied.

"Are you sure?" Clemont asked.

"Yeah. I don't want to see Eevee get hurt anymore." Cody replied.

"Very well." Clemont said.

Then, Cody ran up to Eevee and picked her up.

"Eevee... I'm sorry I pushed you so hard in that battle." Cody said.

"Here." said Clemont, handing him something.

"What's that?" Cody asked.

"It's an **Oran Berry. It should recover Eevee's health.**" said Clemont.

"Thanks." said Cody, taking the Oran Berry from Clemont.

Then, Cody feed the Oran Berry to Eevee.

"But, you should really take Eevee to a Pokemon Center." said Clemont

"Right, thank you." said Cody.

Then, Cody ran out Prism Tower to get Eevee to a Pokemon Center.


	5. Chapter 5 - Cody's First Capture

Author's Note - Yo people! Time for Chapter 5! By the way, has anyone ever had trouble adding documents and every time you click the Submit Document button, it doesn't add the document and stays on the page? If anyone had trouble with this, let me know in your Reviews. Well, let's get started.

Last time, Cody and Eevee were going to Max's House to ask him if he wanted to go on a journey together. But, Max already went on his journey so Eevee and Cody went to the Pokemon Center to sign up for the Pokemon League. They signed up and they just need 8 badges in order to battle in the Pokemon League. They got information from Nurse Joy that there is a Gym in Cody's home town Lumiose City. He was told that the Gym was inside the tallest building in Lumiose, Prism Tower. They got to Prism Tower and Cody and Eevee met the Gym Leader Clemont. They battled it out to see if Cody could get his first Gym Badge. But, Heliolisk was too strong for Eevee, so Cody stopped the battle so he couldn't see Eevee get hurt anymore. Now, he's off to the Pokemon Center so Eevee can get healed.

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Cody's First Capture**_

* * *

Cody was at the Pokemon Center and Eevee was getting healed and Cody was still worried about her. Then, he heard a music sound you hear in Pokemon games when your Pokemon is getting healed. When the music stopped, Nurse Joy and her Pokemon helper **Chansey** came out with Eevee.

"Eevee!" Cody yelled.

"Don't worry Cody, Eevee wasn't hurt badly so it should be fine." said Nurse Joy.

"Thank you Nurse Joy. You too ummmm. Who's that?" Cody asked.

"That's Chansey, My helper and friend." replied Nurse Joy.

"Hmmm." said Cody.

Then, Cody took out his PokeDex and pointed it at Chansey and it said: "Chansey, the Egg Pokemon. Chansey lays nutritionally excellent eggs on an everyday basis. The eggs are so delicious, they are easily and eagerly devoured by even those people who have lost their appetite."

"Eevee!" Eevee yelled.

"Eevee! I'm glad you're ok." said Cody.

"Eevee!" Eevee yelled, jumping into Cody's arms.

"Ha ha ha." Cody laughed.

"Glad to see Eevee ok." A voice from behind Cody said.

Cody turned around and saw Clemont.

"Clemont!" Cody yelled, in a surprised voice.

"Hi Cody." Clemont greeted.

"So, why are you here. Are you here to make fun of me cause I lost?" Cody asked, in a sad voice.

"No. I would never do that. I know you did your best to win. I just came here to give Heliolisk a break. Could you please check on my Heliolisk please?" Clemont asked.

"Of course. Just give Heliolisk and I'll give it a checkup." Nurse Joy replied.

"Thank you." Clemont said.

Then, Nurse Joy and Chansey went back into the room to do a checkup on Heliolisk. Then, Clemont saw a sad look on Cody's face.

"What's wrong?" Clemont asked.

"Oh! Nothing." Cody replied.

"Don't lie Cody. I can see the look on your face." Clemont said.

"Well, I was thinking... maybe I should just quit my journey right here and just stay home." Cody said.

"What?! Why?!" Clemont shouted.

"Eevee!" Eevee shouted.

"Well, if going on a journey will get Eevee injured... then, I don't want to go on this journey anymore." said Cody.

"You can't just give up!" shouted Clemont.

"Well, who cares! I am!" Cody shouted.

"Eevee!" Eevee shouted.

Then, Eevee used her Tackle attack on Cody!

"Ow!" Cody yelled, as he was falling down on the floor.

"Eevee! Eevee Eve! Eevee vee vee!" Eevee shouted.

"What are you saying Eevee?" Cody asked.

"I think I know what Eevee is saying. She doesn't want to quit the journey with you." Clemont replied.

"Why? She knows I don't want her to get hurt. Why is she rejecting my decision?" Cody asked.

"It's probably because she always wanted to go on a journey with you no matter what happens." Clemont replied.

"But." Cody said.

"Eevee!" Eevee shouted, using Tackle on Cody again.

"Ow!" Cody shouted.

"Cody please. Don't give up on your journey. No matter what happens to Eevee, she'll always be by your side. No matter what." said Clemont.

Then, Cody looked down thinking. Then, he got up, closed his eyes, opened his eyes and said.

"Both of you are right. I can't give up now! There's so many things I never seen. So many places I haven't been to. and so many Pokemon I haven't seen or captured and made friends with. There's so much I haven't done that I have to keep going on this journey!" Cody yelled.

"That's the spirit!" Clemont yelled.

"Eevee!" Eevee yelled, jumping back into Cody's arms.

"Thanks Eevee. and thank you Clemont for inspiring me to keep going." said Cody.

"Your welcome." said Clemont.

"Now, there's just one more question I want to ask." said Cody.

"and what's that?" Clemont asked.

"What do I do now? I lost to you and I don't know what to do next." said Cody.

"Well, there is a Gym in **Santalune City**. Lots of beginning Trainers go there for their first Gym Badge." Clemont replied.

"Then, that's where I'll go!" Cody yelled.

"Great! and if you ever want to challenge me again, I'll always be here waiting." said Clemont.

"Yeah! I'll come back to challenge you again soon Clemont. and next time, I'll win!" Cody yelled.

"Eevee!" Eevee yelled.

"C'mon Eevee! Let's go!" Cody yelled, running out the door.

"Hmmm. I kinda of like him. He's no ordinary Trainer. I have high hopes for him." said Clemont.

* * *

**_In Route 4_**

* * *

Cody and Eevee were now in **Route 4**, heading to Santalune City.

"Okay. According to the **Town Map**, we just have to get out of Route 4 which is the **Route** we're in right now, and we're at Santalune City." said Cody.

"Eevee!" Eevee yelled.

Then, Cody and Eevee heard something in the Red Flowers.

"**Flabébé.**" said the Flabébé.

"Whoa! What's that Pokemon?" Cody said.

Then, Cody took out his PokeDex and pointed it at Flabébé and it said: Flabébé, the Single Bloom Pokemon. When it finds a flower it likes, it dwells on that flower its whole life long. It floats in the wind's embrace with an untroubled heart.

"Hey! This could be my first Pokemon I can **capture.** Let's go Eevee!" Cody yelled.

"Eevee!" Eevee yelled, jumping in front of Flabébé ready to battle it.

"Eevee, start off with Tackle!" Cody yelled.

"Eevee!" Eevee yelled, charging at Flabébé with it's Tackle attack.

Then, Flabébé used Vine Whip to stop Eevee's Tackle attack.

"Eevee!" Eevee yelled, falling down.

"Eevee! Are you ok!" Cody shouted.

"Eevee!" Eevee yelled, getting up.

"Whoa! That Flabébé is strong. and I want it!" Cody yelled.

"Eevee use Shadow Ball!" Cody yelled.

"Eevee!" Eevee yelled.

Then, Eevee launched it's Shadow Ball attack. But then, Flabébé used it's Vine Whip attack again and hit the Shadow Ball somewhere else.

"Now, Eevee use Swift quick!" Cody yelled.

Then, Eevee used it's Swift attack and it hit Flabébé.

"Flabébé!" Flabébé yelled, falling down.

"Now's my chance! **Since it's weakened, it's easier to capture now.** Go Pokeball!" Cody yelled, throwing the Pokeball.

The Pokeball hit Flabébé and it went inside the Pokeball. It shaked for a while and it stopped. So, it was finally captured!

"Yes!" Cody yelled, running up to the Pokeball.

"I got my first Pokemon! Welcome Flabébé!" Cody yelled.

"Eve, Eevee Eve!" Eevee yelled.

Then, Cody threw the Pokeball and Flabébé came out of the Pokeball.

"Hello Flabébé. Nice to meet you. My name is Cody and this is Eevee. We're going to be traveling together from now on." said Cody.

"Flabébé!" yelled Flabébé.

"Alright, now return." said Cody.

Then, Flabébé went back into the Pokeball.

"Yes! We have a new friend Eevee!" yelled Cody.

"Eevee!" Eevee yelled.

"Alright! Let's go Eevee! We're off to Santulane City!" Cody yelled.

"Eevee!" Eevee yelled.

Now, Eevee and Cody are now off to Santulane City for Cody's first Gym Badge.


	6. Chapter 6 - Cody's First Badge

Author's Note - Yo! Ready for Chapter 6! Here we go!

Last time, Cody was starting to give up on his journey cause he thinks Eevee will get hurt a lot more. But, Eevee and Clemont convinced Cody to keep going on his journey. Clemont told Cody that there's a Gym in Santalune City so now, Cody is on his way to Santalune City. While heading to Santalune City, Cody and Eevee saw a Flabébé and tried to capture it and they successfully did it. What will happen now? Read and find out! Read and Review.

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Cody's First Badge**_

* * *

Cody and Eevee were finally at Santalune City! Now, all they have to do is find the Gym.

"Yes! We're finally here Eevee." said Cody.

"Eevee!" Eevee yelled.

"Now, let's find the Gym." said Cody.

Then, something hit Cody's leg.

"Huh?" Cody asked.

Cody looked down and saw a **Clefairy** in front of his leg.

"Who are you?" Cody asked.

Cody then took out his PokeDex and pointed it at Clefairy and it said: "Clefairy, the Fairy Pokemon. On every night of a full moon, groups of this Pokémon come out to play. When dawn arrives, the tired Clefairy return to their quiet mountain retreats and go to sleep nestled up against each other.

"Clefairy! Where are you?!" a gir voice shouted.

Then, a girl with a Pink Dress, Brown Short Hair, Black Flats, and a Short Golden Necklace looking around for Clefairy.

"There you are Clefairy." A girl said.

"So, this must be your Pokemon?" Cody asked.

"Yeah. We were playing in **Santalune Forest. **When we got out of the Forest I saw an ice cream trunk and I went to get us some ice cream. But, when I came back with our ice cream Clefairy was gone." The girl replied. "Clefairy, why'd you run off like that?"

"Clefairy, Clefairy!" Clefairy replied.

"I see. You saw a cute **Butterfree** and followed it. I know you like pretty things." said the girl.

"Clefairy!" Clefairy yelled.

"Wait, how come you know what she's saying?" Cody asked.

"I have an ability to that let's me understand what Pokemon are saying." The girl replied.

"Whoa! That's awesome!" Cody yelled.

"Thanks. What's your name anyways?" The girl asked.

"I'm Cody Jackson from Lumiose City." Cody replied.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Trixie Paul." said Trixie.

"Nice to meet you too Trixie. Well, I better get going." said Cody.

"Oh! Well, it was nice to meet you. Hope we meet again." said Trixie.

"Yeah! Maybe next time we can have a Pokemon battle." said Cody.

"Yeah! Till next time Cody. Well, see ya later. C'mon Clefairy." said Trixie.

"Clefairy!" Clefairy yelled.

Then, both Trixie and Clefairy ran and Trixie waved goodbye to Cody while see ran.

"C'mon Eevee! Let's go find that Gym." said Cody.

"Eevee!" Eevee yelled.

* * *

_**At the Santalune City Gym**_

* * *

Cody and Eevee finally found the Santalune City Gym.

"That must be it. Let's go inside." said Cody.

"Eevee!" Eevee yelled.

Then, Cody and Eevee ran inside the Santalune City Gym.

* * *

_**Inside the Santalune City Gym**_

* * *

Cody and Eevee were inside the Santalune City Gym. Now, they have to find the Gym Leader.

"Whoa! Careful Eevee. These webs are wet and wobbly." said Cody.

"Eevee." said Eevee.

Then, Cody saw a flash right in front of his face.

"Huh? Whoa!" Cody yelled.

"Sorry. I just had to take a picture. I take a picture of all of my challengers." said the girl holding a camera.

"Wait, so does that means your the Gym Leader of this Gym?" Cody asked.

"Yep! My name is Viola and I'm the Gym Leader." Viola replied.

"Well, my name is Cody Jackson and I challenge you to a battle Viola so I can get my first Gym badge." Cody said.

"Very well. I accept your challenge." said Viola.

"Awesome! Get ready cause this battle isn't gonna be easy by a long shot!" Cody yelled.

"I like your excitement Cody. We'll each use two Pokemon. Now let's get this battle started." Viola said.

Viola took out a Pokeball and was about to throw it.

"Go **Surskit**! Viola yelled.

Then, Surskit came out of the Pokeball.

"Surskit!" Surskit yelled.

"A Surskit?" Cody asked.

Cody took out the PokeDex and pointed it at Surskit and it said: "Surskit, the Pond Skater Pokemon. If Surskit senses danger, it secretes a thick, sugary syrup from the tip of its head. There are some Pokémon that love eating this syrup."

"Alright. Go Flabébé!" Cody yelled, throwing the Pokeball.

Then, Flabébé came out of the Pokeball.

"Flabébé!" Flabébé yelled.

"Now let's see your moves." said Cody.

Cody then checked Flabébé moves with the PokeDex and it said "Flabébé moves: Tackle, Vine Whip, and **Fairy Wind.**"

"Sweet. Alright Flabébé use Tackle!" Cody yelled.

Then, Flabébé charged at Surskit with it's Tackle attack.

"Surskit dodge and then use **Ice Beam!**" Viola yelled.

Surskit dodged Flabébé's Tackle attack and used Ice Beam on Flabébé.

"Flabébé!" Flabébé yelled, when it got hit by the Ice Beam.

"Flabébé!" Cody shouted.

Then, Flabébé got up.

"Alright! Use Fairy Wind!" Cody yelled.

Then, Flabébé stirred up a Fairy wind and it attacked Surskit.

"Surskit!" Surskit shouted, as it was falling on the floor knocked out.

"Whoa! That Flabébé is strong! I can tell you you've trained it a lot." Viola exclaimed.

"Actually, I captured this Flabébé today." said Cody.

"Oh! Then, you captured a very strong and healthy Pokemon. But now, your gonna face my best Pokemon." said Viola.

"Bring it on!" yelled Cody.

"Alright! Go **Vivillon!**" Viola shouted, throwing the Pokeball.

Then, Vivillon came out of the Pokeball.

"What's a Vivillon?" Cody asked.

Cody took out his PokeDex and pointed it at Vivillon and it said: "Vivillon, the Scale Pokemon. The patterns on this Pokémon's wings depend on the climate and topography of its habitat. It scatters colorful scales."

"Alright Vivillon use **Infestation!**" yelled Viola.

Then, Vivillon attacked Flabébé with it's Infestation attacked and Flabébé was infested.

"That won't stop Flabébé! Now use Tackle!" yelled Cody.

Then, Flabébé charged at Vivillon with it's Tackle attack.

"Not so fast! Vivillon use **Harden!**" yelled Viola.

Then, Vivillon used it's Harden to raise it's defense and when Flabébé hit it! But, it only moved for a second and it looked fine.

"What?!" shouted Cody.

"You see,** Harden buffs up Vivillon's defense.**" Viola replied.

"So that's why it looked like it barely took any damage." said Cody.

Suddenly, Flabébé was infested and then it fainted.

"What?! Why did Flabébé faint?" Cody asked.

"Well, **Infestation** **infests and damages your pokemon for four to five turns.**" Viola replied.

"Aw man! Flabébé return." Cody said, pointing Flabébé's pokeball to return Flabébé.

Flabébé then went back inside it's pokeball.

"Don't worry Flabébé. Eevee will avenge you." said Cody. "Let's go Eevee!"

"Eevee!" Eevee shouted, while jumping on to the battlefield.

"Alright, Vivillon use Infestation!" Viola shouted.

Vivillon then tried to attack Eevee with it's Infestation attack.

"Not this time. Eevee use Shadow Ball!" Cody yelled.

Eevee then generated a Shadow Ball and shot it Vivillon and hit it before it can use it's Infestation attack.

"Wow that Eevee's strong." Viola exclaimed.

"There's a lot more where that came from. Eevee use Tackle!" Cody shouted.

Then Eevee used Tackle on Vivillon.

"Vivillon, Harden!" Viola shouted.

Then Vivillon used it's Harden to boost it's defense again and this time it didn't move.

"Dang it! There's got to be a way to get rid of that defense. I got it!" Cody thought to himself.

"Eevee use Tail Whip!" Cody yelled.

Then, Eevee used it's Tail Whip attack to lower Vivillon's defense.

"Alright use Tail Whip again and don't stop until I tell you to." Cody shouted.

Eevee kept using it's Tail Whip attack on Vivillon.

"Now, use Tackle!" Cody shouted.

Eevee attacked Vivillon with it's Tackle attack and it looks like it did a lot of damage.

"No, Vivillon!" shouted Viola.

"Using Tail Whip over and over again lowered Vivillon's defense so Eevee's attacks does really high damage now." Cody explained.

"Then Vivillon use Harden!" Viola shouted.

Vivillon was about to use Harden.

"Not gonna happen! Eevee use Swift!" shouted Cody.

Then, Eevee used it's Swift attack on Vivillon and when Swift took impact, Vivillon was knocked out!

"No, Vivillon!" shouted Viola.

"Alright, we win!" Cody shouted.

"Eevee!" Eevee yelled, jumping into Cody's arms.

"Ha ha ha! You did great Eevee." said Cody.

"Eevee." said Eevee.

"Vivillon return." said Viola, taking out her Pokeball and pointing it at Vivillon.

Then, Vivillon's went inside the Pokeball.

"That was a great battle. You're really tough." said Viola, walking up to Cody and Eevee.

"Thanks. You were tough too." said Cody.

"Well, here's your badge, the **Bug Badge.**" said Viola taking out the Bug Badge and handing it to Cody.

"Thanks Viola." said Cody, taking the Bug Badge from Viola. "Yes! I got the Bug Badge! Finally, my first badge."

"Yeah, you earned it for how hard you battled out there." said Viola.

"Thanks." said Cody.

"Eve...vee." said Eevee, falling down.

"Whoa, Eevee!" yelled Cody, being worried about Eevee and picking her up.

"She must be tired. You better take it to the Pokemon Center." said Viola.

"Right." said Cody.

Then, Cody rushed to the Pokemon Center with Eevee in his arms.


End file.
